


Forgotten Past

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First it was the visions and the dreams. Then it wsd the breakdowns - crying every five seconds because I just didn't remember, but I did - and didn't. </p><p>And then it was the new teacher.</p><p>How dare they have the nerve to ask me for help when I was practically erased from the face of the earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Teacher

Alison's Pov

"Ugh, when isn't a teacher fired?" My best friend Kayley groaned. I laughed. "Any teacher ever has either retired, quit, or been fired." I agreed. "We are a lot to handle though." Kayley shrugged. "Eh, my brothers are worse." "Yeah, but your smarter than them. Travis is stupid." "And Conner's a moron," Kayley finished, laughing. 

I started to laugh too, only I stopped halfway through. I'd gotten that weird feeling again - I'd been hetting it all week. It was like a mix of sadness and confusion, and I didn't understand why.

"Alls, you okay?"

I didn't hear her.

"Alls."

"ALLI!" "Huh?"

I jumped and turned to look at her. 

"What?" "Are you okay? Whenever I say Travis or Conner you get that far away look in your eye and just stare into space." She said. I sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just... Keep getting this weird feeling. Like I'm remembering something, but I don't know what there is to remember. I've lived here all my life. Or have I?" I glanced at Kayley, who was looking at me weirdly. 

"You've lost it Alli, I swear." She laughed. "No! I know it's weird but its like I'm remembering stuff from a past life or something." I whined, pouting. Kayley just laughed. "That's ridiculous. Now come on, school's about to start." 

And with that Kayley dragged me into the building.

Our first class was band. We both played instruments but I played the clarinet and Kayley played flute. I sat next to my friend Jackie and waited for class to start.

"Where's our teacher? It's been forever." Jackie groaned. "I know, I'm ready to just leave." Katie, a girl in my section agreed. 

"Students, put your phones away and pay attention."

It was the principal. 

"Looks like Mr.Jones got fired." My friend Abby sighed. "Yep." "Or quit." "Or retired."

"You four, stop talking!" 

We all looked up and the class giggled. Abby blushed and so did Katie but I just stared straight ahead.

"Alright, Mr.Jones has been moved to another school. You have a new teacher. Try not to drive this one crazy." The principal sighed and walked out. 

"Alright students, my name is Mr. Adams. This is my sister Lexi - she'll be staying with me for the day." Lexi rolled her eyes and turned away, looking embarassed. "You're embarsssing me." She muttered. "I always embarass you." Mr. Adams grinned. "You're messing this up already." "Hey, at least I didn't make dad angry." "How can you blame ME for that? You're the one who pissed him off!" "Hey, language!" "MY ASS." 

Lexi and Mr.Adams were yelling snd glaring at each other. 

Suddenly the principal walked in and glared at them. They crossed their arms and glared at each other. 

Something about their argument was familiar... 

"You two, quit arguing over nothing. I can hear you all the way from my office." "Sorry Mr.Sanders." Mr. Sanders just rolled his eyes and walked out.

And then I remembered everything.


	2. Realization

Alli's (Allison) Pov

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from gasping out loud. 

I remebered everything.

Camp, my friends, my powers -

My brother.

Percy Jackson.

Where was he now? He'd been so mad at me when I'd last seen him, and then I disappeared. He must be worried sick! 

And Mr. Adams. 

I had some words for him.

A lot of words.

Kayley's Pov

I wasn't paying attention. Why pay attention when I could just watch them fight on Olympus? I pulled out my phone and checked my email.

Hermes, Hermes, Hermes, Percy, Hestia, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hermes -

*ding*

Allison.

Alls: Meet me in the hallway after class ASAP

I decided to respond. 

Me: Why?

Alls: Just meet me after, do I always need a reason?

Me: Yes

Alls: *eye roll emoji*

Class ended early since today was a half day. I met Alli in the hallway like she told me to. 

She crossed her arms and glared at me. 

"I'm mad at you."

I sighed.

"Fine, I was the one who used your special pen." 

Alli raised an eyebrow.

"What? No!" Alli shook her head.

"What then?"

"Two words - Percy. Jackson."

Oh no.


	3. Confession

Alli's Pov

Kayley's face paled and I knew I wasn't crazy.

"Oh wow, look at the time. You know I should really be getting home, I have a cat to feed -"

Kayley fake checked her watch and turned to leave just as the bell for dissmissal rang. I grabbed her arm and pulled it back. 

"Uh uh Kay. You're coming with me. I have some words for 'Mr.Adams'." 

I dragged her back into the band room.

Mr. Adams was working on the computer on assignments for his next class. 

"Um, Mr. Adams?"

"Yes Kelsey?"

Kayley sighed. 

"When are you going to learn my name? Its Kayley, not Kelsey." Kayley sighed. "Mmm... Probably never." Mr. Adams hummed. Kayley rolled her eyes.

"Enough with the chit chat, you all have explaining to do!" I snapped.

"Explaining?" Mr. Adams frowned. Lexi rolled her eyes. "Its over genius, she remembered everything." "Ha! I knew I wasn't crazy!" I glared at Kayley. She roled her eyes. "No you're not crazy. But now we're all doomed thanks to this moron!" Lexi glared at Mr. Adams. He rolled his eyes. "You just love to make me feel bad don't you?" "Yes, you should know that by now Apollo, it's only been a few centuries." 

I gasped and everyone turned around.

"I knew it!"


End file.
